


My Only Rival Is Within

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, POV Jace Wayland, Rivalry, reluctant truces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Jace supposes, in a way, that he and Jonathan are ‘rivals’ in a sense... and that means staying with Clary calls for a very reluctant truce.
Relationships: Clary Fray & Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac & Jace Wayland
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24
Collections: SHBingo





	My Only Rival Is Within

**Author's Note:**

> For my Shadowhunters Bingo square: Rivals

“I’m not your… your rival or something,” Jace mutters, looking with brows furrowed at Jonathan. Jonathan was, once again, pointing out something or another he could best Jace at as if their entire coexistence was a constant competition.

“Aren’t you?” Jonathan says, an eyebrow raised in nothing more than simple curiosity while waiting for Jace to reconsider his statement.

He does. He thinks about it a moment because no matter how much he _wishes_ he has no connection to the man standing in front of him he can’t deny that he does, however unwilling. It doesn’t take much serious consideration to realize that they are rivals, in a way.

Valentine raised both of them at the same time, with similar teachings and methods and attention. He kept detailed notes, journals of each boy’s progress, and natural skills, the differences possibly born from Jonathan’s demon blood versus Jace’s angel blood.

Though Valentine never pit them directly against one another in any sort of test or held them to any completely common standard, Jace supposes in a way that they were meant to compete, to compare and see which version of his ‘experiment’ would turn out better.

“If we were, does that mean I won?” Jace says, the words cold and calculated. He would hardly consider his life with Valentine a victory prize but he supposes that it beats out being sent to Edom. He knows, if nothing else, that Jonathan always resented being sent away and uses that to provoke him now.

“Father may have chosen you,” Jonathan replies, tone calm and even despite Jace’s attempt to get a rise out of him. “But we’re both here now, aren’t we? I’d go so far as to say we ended up surprisingly even.” Jonathan pauses. “I may even be ahead. After all, you grew soft during your years with the Lightwoods. I only grew more resilient.”

Jace knows Jonathan is just trying to goad him in return… and it’s working. It’s working better than he hopes he’s showing, with his lips pressed into a tight line to conceal the frown and glare he wants to give him. Jace’s need to prove himself, his desire to show off and demonstrate that he’s superior, twitches in the muscles of his hands as he focuses on keeping them firmly at his side.

“Perhaps we can call a temporary truce,” Jonathan suggests, but the slow smirk that spreads across his lips suggests the words to be anything but a true kindness. “After all,” he continues. “Even Clary doesn’t want to choose between us. Surely we can make peace for her sake?”

Jace’s eyes flicker to through the glass of the coffee shop they stand outside of where Clary stands at the counter, ordering them all drinks. Jace is only here because she wants him here, he knows that… he also knows that she _wants_ to be here with Jonathan, too, at least to some extent. How much of that is her and how much of it the rune he isn’t certain because for what it’s worth Clary seems happier, so much more _free_ , than she has since he met her. It’s difficult for him to want any part of taking that from her.

They don’t have to wonder who Clary _would_ choose between the two of them if forced to, and Jace knows it as well as Jonathan. Jonathan’s made it very clear that so long as Jace plays by his rules he gets to stay, and Jace despises nothing more than knowing he owes Jonathan for this time with Clary, even if it’s only borrowed time.

“Nothing is ever ‘peaceful’ when you’re involved, Jonathan,” Jace mutters, but doesn’t answer the question.

A truce with the man who is everything he hates, the living embodiment of every dark part of himself he fought to overcome?

“Drink up, boys,” Clary’s voice suddenly sounds from beside him, handing them each a white paper cup. He hadn’t even noticed her come back outside he’d been so wrapped up in his thoughts. “We have a long day ahead of us.”

She glances suspiciously between the two boys, sensing the lingering tension. “What were you two talking about out here? You weren’t fighting again, were you?” Clary sighs as if she already knows the answer, but asks anyway.

“Just bonding,” Jonathan supplies quickly, smiling easily. “Jace and I are actually getting along much better now, aren’t we?”

There’s an edge to the question - it’s a repeat of before, the offer of a truce veiled behind his wording around Clary. Jonathan isn’t letting him walk away without an answer, a proper one. Why would he trust Jace even if he said yes now? And how could Jace _ever_ trust him, after everything he’d done? Jace is about to tell him ‘no’ when Clary speaks first.

“Really?” Clary asks, her tone so eager and hopeful it nearly breaks his heart, and Jace is powerless to do anything other than smile and nod.

He feels the shame of defeat sink in with the way Jonathan’s smirk spreads across his face at his victory. Jace hates it and immediately decides he’d much rather go back to being rivals, but one look at the beaming smile on Clary’s face makes it clear that option is no longer on the table.

As long as this is what she wants then he’ll find a way to make it work, at least until he finds another way.

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
